1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method thereof for marking regions of interest.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of image processing technologies, three-dimensional (3D) volume images are used to diagnose diseases in the human body. In most cases, doctors observe these 3D volume images without marking a region of interest. When doctors wish to observe the region of interest again, the doctors have to conduct the examination of the entire 3D image again to be able to find the region of interest. This raises a problem in that it is difficult for them to find the region again in the 3D volume image. Also, if multiple regions of interest are important, there is a chance that at least one region may be missed in a subsequent examination. It is harder to find a desired region of interest in a 3D volume image than in a two dimensional image.
Further, when using a 3D volume image to diagnose diseases in the human body, doctors usually observe a 2D cross-sectional image related to a 3D volume image, instead of directly observing the 3D volume image. Therefore, image processing apparatus and method thereof to effectively enable the marking regions of interest are needed.